godofwarfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kratos
Kratos – naznaczony wojownik; Duch Sparty; spartański generał; upadły bóg wojny; zdobywca Olimpu; syn Zeusa i Callisto; brat Dejmosa i przyrodni brat Herkulesa, Ateny i Aresa. Główny bohater serii God of War, występuje także w Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny i dziewiątej części Mortal Kombat, jako jeden z zawodników walk. Historia thumb|Rana Kratosa Kratos urodził się w Sparcie jako syn Kallisto i Zeusa. Jego bratem był Dejmos. Już od najmłodszych lat ćwiczył z nim szermierkę, gdyż obaj chcieli dostać się do spartańskiej armii. Pewnego dnia, gdy świetnie się bawili, zauważyli pożary i pociski z katapult. Ich uwagę przykuła jednak obecność Ateny i Aresa na dwóch rumakach. Wyrocznia powiedziała im, że Naznaczony Wojownik przyniesie zagładę Olimpowi i Bogom. Znamię zauważyli na ciele Dejmosa, więc Ares pojmał go. Jednak tym wojownikiem był brat Dejmosa. Oczywiście Kratos nie mógł dopuścić do porwania brata, więc spróbował zaatakować Boga Wojny. Ten z łatwością go odepchnął, tym samym zranił Kratosa i pozostawił przez jego prawe oko bliznę. Ares miał zamiar zabić go, jednak to Atena stanęła w jego obronie chłopca. Wszyscy mówili Kratosowi, że Dejmos nie żyje, więc spartiata o nim szybko zapomniał. Gdy był już dorosły wstąpił w szeregi armii spartańskiej. Szybko awansował na generała. Narodziny Ducha Kratos, już jako generał, wygrywał wiele bitew. Pewnego razu toczył zaciętą walkę z Barbarzyńcami. Jednak w tej bitwie przewagę mieli Barbarzyńcy. Nikt oprócz Kratosa nie przeżył. Król Barbarzyńców go pokonał i zamierzał zabić swoim gigantycznym młotem. Duch Sparty poprosił Aresa o pomoc. W zamian ofiarował mu swą duszę. Nagle z nieba zstąpił ogromny Bóg Wojny. Z nim przyleciały również harpie, które trzymały szponami Ostrza Chaosu. Obwiązały łańcuchami ręce Kratosa, a ten za pomocą przywiązanych do jego rąk ostrz, odciął głowę Królowi Barbarzyńców. Teraz wygrywał każdą bitwę. Lecz był opanowany przez Aresa. Bóg Wojny mógł z nim zrobić co chciał. Ares wywołał w nim gigantyczny szał. Gdy próbował rozwalić wioskę wyznawców Ateny, spotkał w Świątyni Ateny swoją córkę i żonę. Próbowały go powstrzymać przed zniszczeniem wioski. Jednak ten kierowany przez Aresa zabił je. Wyrocznia wioski rzuciła na Ducha Sparty klątwę. Od teraz miał białą skórę, która symbolizowała jego rodzinę. Konflikt z Furiami thumb|Kratos uwięziony przez Furiethumb|Kratos po walce z FuriamiFurie uwięziły Kratosa w Więzieniu Potępionych, gdyż złamał przysięgę daną Aresowi. Furie torturowały go. Ten jednak zniszczył łańcuchy, które go więziły i zranił jedną z Furii. Chciał teraz zemsty i na Aresie, i na Furiach. Pokonał wiele trudów, między innymi pokonał Ajgajona Hekatonchejra. Furie próbowały go pokonać podszywając się pod różne postacie. Jednak spartiata nie dał się oszukać. W końcu spotkał wszystkie trzy Furie i walczył z nimi. Jednak była to trudna i męcząca walka. Gdy już zabił wszystkie trzy, spotkał się z Orkosem, synem Alekto i Aresa. Orkos kazał Duchowi Sparty zabić go. Kratos zrobił to z niechęcią. Pomoc Heliosowi Kratos stał się Sługą Bogów. Kazali mu zabić Króla Persji i gigantycznego Bazyliszka, którzy zaatakowali Attykę. Kratos z łatwością odebrał życie Królowi Persji, lecz z potworem nie było już tak łatwo. Udało mu się zranić jego oko, następnie zabił potwora, wyrywając mu dolną część pyska. Dla Kratosa to było jednak za mało. Zauważył, że słońce spada z nieba. Wiedział, że nie jest to znak od bogów. Wędrował kilka miesięcy, aż doszedł do miasta Maratonu. Tam zauważył, że Bóg Snów Morfeusz terroryzuje miasto. Duch Sparty przedziera się przez miasto i dostaje do Świątyni Heliosa, Boga Słońca. Tam Atena mówi mu, że Helios został porwany. Jeżeli moc słońca trafi w niepowołane ręce, to może zniszczyć cały świat. A więc Kratos zaczął przedzierać się przez świątynie. Znalazł Rydwan Heliosa i wszedł na niego. Wtedy to Rumaki Słońca zawiozły go do Hadesu. Spartiata spotkał Charona, istotę która przewoziła zmarłe dusze do Tartaru. Powiedział on wojownikowi, że Duch Sparty ma stąd iść. Kratos nie posłuchał i rozpoczął walkę w Charonem. Nie miał jednak z nim szans. Spartiata trafił do Tartaru. Tam zobaczył jednego z legendarnych tytanów. Był on uwięziony przez gigantyczne łańcuchy. Próbował wydostać się z tego przerażającego miejsce. Podczas swojej drogi napotkał szkielet Strażnika Klucza. Pilnował on klucza otwierającego przejście do Świątyni Zeusa. Wewnątrz, Kratos ściągnął Rękawicę Zeusa z ramienia posągu Pana Olimpu. Wyszedł z Tartaru i ponownie spotkał Charona. Tym razem wygrał z nim walkę, przy pomocy Rękawicy Zeusa. Po zabiciu przewoźnika, dopłynął na jego statku do miejsca, wyglądającego jak świątynia. Tam spotkał swoją córkę, Kalioppe, oraz Persefonę, żonę Hadesa. Ta druga powiedziała Kratosowi, że musi zapomnieć o swej przeszłości, by przejść do Pól Elizejskich i spotkać się z córką. Znaczyło to jednak utratę broni i mocy magicznych, a także swej klątwy i czerwonego tatuażu. Zrobił to i spotkał się z córką. Persefona powiedziała mu, że to ona porwała Heliosa i uwolniła tytana Atlasa, by zniszczył filar podtrzymujący niebo i unicestwił przy tym cały świat. Duch Sparty z trudem zostawił córkę, odzyskał bronie i moce magiczne. Po tym uwięził Atlasa i zabił Persefonę. Uratował tym samym Heliosa, Boga Słońca. Zemsta na Aresie thumb|Kratos walczący z HydrąMinęło 10 lat odkąd Kratos zaczął służyć bogom. Zawarł z nimi pewną umowę - on zabije terroryzującego Aresa, a oni przebaczą mu grzechy z przeszłości. Zresztą Kratos chciał też zemsty na Aresie za to, co mu zrobił. Wyruszył więc do Aten. W czasie drogi, na Morzu Egejskim, statek Kratosa zaatakowała Armia Umarłych oraz Hydra. Posejdon poprosił spartiatę o zabicie Hydry, gdyż od długiego czasu terroryzuje morza. Duch Sparty z łatwością pokonał dwie głowy potwora,następnie zabił Króla Hydry. W końcu Kratos dopłynął do stolicy Grecji. Tam dowiedział się, że Ateny niedługo przestaną istnieć. Spotkał się z Wyrocznią Aten, by dowiedzieć się jak pokonać boga. Została ona jednak porwana przez dwie harpie. Duch Sparty uratował Wyrocznię Aten i dowiedział się, że jedyna broń jaka może pokonać boga to Puszka Pandory, która znajduje się w Świątyni Pandory. Dowiedział się także, że ta świątynia znajduje się na plecach tytana oraz dziadka Kratosa, Kronosa, który wędruje po Pustyni Zagubionych Dusz. Kratos wspinał się po ciele tytana 3 dni. W końcu dotarł na jego grzbiet. W Świątyni Pandory znajdowało się pełno śmiertelnych pułapek oraz wymagających zagadek. Wojownik z trudem zdobył skrzynię. Ares wyczuł jego plan i zabił go, ciskając w niego ateńską kolumną. Kratos trafił do Hadesu, lecz udało mu się stamtąd wydostać . Tam napotkał zniszczoną Świątynię Wyroczni Aten. Użył Puszki Pandory i stał się wielkości Boga Wojny. Spartiata desperacko próbował uśmiercić Aresa. Ten jednak użył swej mocy by stworzyć iluzję jego rodziny. Nagle zaczęły pojawiać się klony Kratosa, próbujące zabić jego żonę i córkę. Duch Sparty bronił rodzinę przez długi czas, lecz i tak Kalioppe i Lysandra zginęły. Ares również odebrał spartiacie Ostrza Chaosu, więc wyrwał on Ostrze Bogów z ziemi i zabija Aresa. Bogowie odpuścili wojownikowi jego grzechy z przeszłości, ale nie uwolnili go od wizji. Targnął się on więc na swoje życie. Atena go uratowała i mianowała nowym Bogiem Wojny. Jako Bóg Wojny thumb|Kratos jako nowy Bóg WojnyKratosa zawiodły na Olimpie rozlew krwi i niekończące się boje. Męczyły go wizje z czasów dzieciństwa. Odpowiedzi szukał w Królestwie Posejdona, na Atlantydzie. Tam zaatakowała go Scylla, gigantyczny potwór z sześcioma mackami i dwoma szczękami. Spartiata spotkał swoją matkę - Kallisto. Była już stara i chora. Powiedziała Kratosowi o tym, że Bóg Śmierci Tanatos przetrzymuje i torturuje jego brata, Dejmosa. Później okazało się, że Kallisto może zmieniać się w obrzydliwego potwora. Kratos nie miał wyboru i musiał zabić własną matkę dla jej dobra - śmierć oznaczała koniec z klątwą. Kratos kontynuował walkę ze Scyllą. Przez ich bój cała Atlantyda legła w gruzach, a potwór i spartiata trafili do wulkanu blisko wyspy Krety. Wojownik użył specjalnego wiertła do zabicia gigantycznego monstrum. W tym samym czasie nastąpiła w wulkanie erupcja, która wyrzuciła Ducha Sparty na Krete. Z Krety trafił do Heraklionu, a z Heraklionu do Przełęczy Aroańskiej. Tam zaatakowała go Erynie, córka Tanatosa. Nawet ona nie dała mu rady. Kratos był wściekły na bogów, że go okłamali - mówili mu ciągle, że jego brat nie żyje. Trafił do Sparty gdzie jego wizje z czasów dzieciństwa się nasiliły. Doszedł do Lochów Sparty gdzie napotkał jednego z nielicznych już wyznawców Aresa. Zabił go, a następnie poskromił Lwa z Pireusu. Doszedł do Świątyni Aresa. Żołnierze Sparty niszczyli posąg Aresa, by zbudować posąg Kratosa. Walczył tam także z duchem samego siebie. Po walce odkrył Czaszkę Kery, czyli klucz do Krainy Śmierci, Królestwa Boga Śmierci. Dostał od jednego z żołnierzy Oręż Sparty, czyli magiczną włócznię i nadzwyczaj wytrzymałą tarczę. Dopłynął do ruin Atlantydy i trafił do Krainy Śmierci. Tam uratował brata i zaczął walkę z Tanatosem. On niestety zabił Dejmosa. Rozwścieczonym Kratos zabił Boga Śmierci. Sojusz z tytanami Kratos jako Bóg Wojny terroryzował każde miasto Grecji. Chociaż inni bogowie próbowali go powstrzymać, nie dali rady. Zeus pod postacią orła ożywił więc Kolosa z Rodos i zmniejszył Kratosa do rozmiarów śmiertelnika. Spartiata miał niechybnie zginąć, lecz mimo przewagi przeciwnika walka szła po jego myśli. Nagle Zeus zrzucił Ostrze Olimpu. Powiedział Duchowi Sparty, iż bez tej klingi nie pokona gigantycznego posągu. Jednak podczas wyjmowania miecza z ziemi, Kratos tracił boskie moce. Po wyjęciu ostrza był on już śmiertelnikiem. Dostał się do środka Kolosa z Rodos, po czym go zniszczył, na skutek czego gigantyczna dłoń posągu upadając przygniotła go. Teraz nie miał mocy, zbroi ani siły. Niespodziewanie osobiście wkroczył Zeus, stawiając Spartiacie ultimatum - albo Duch Sparty będzie mu służył, albo go zabije. Wojownik odmówił, lecz nie miał sił, by walczyć, więc Król Bogów z łatwością spełnił swą obietnicę. Kratosa ożywiła jego prababka Gaja, przy czym powiedziała mu, że musi odnaleźć Siostry Przeznaczenia, by przenieść się do momentu zdrady Zeusa i go zabić. Kratos przebył długą drogę by trafić do Losu, między innymi zabijając Tezeusza i legendarnego Krakena. Z łatwością zabił trzy Siostry Losu, następnie rozpoczynając walkę z Zeusem, której efektem była niespodziewana śmierć Ateny, chcącej ochronić Pana Olimpu i sam Dom Bogów. Po tym Duch Sparty postanowił się cofnąć do czasów Wielkiej Wojny i zabrać tytanów do swoich czasów. Zemsta na Zeusie thumb|Kratos i umierający ZeusKratos rozpoczął Drugą Wielką Wojnę. Najpierw zabił Posejdona, który próbował zabić Gaję pod postacią legendarnego potwora morskiego - Lewiatana. Następnie dostał się na szczyt Olimpu i tam próbował zabić Zeusa. Ten jednak strącił tytankę i Ducha Sparty z Boskiej Góry. Gaja i inni tytani zdradzili Kratosa i zrzuciła go do rzeki Styks. Później dowiedział się, że dzięki Ogniowi Olimpu, który daje moc do zabijania bogów może zabić Zeusa. Potrzebował jednak pomocy Boga Ognia, Kowala Hefajstosa. Ten zgodził się mu pomóc, lecz Spartiata musiał uwolnić Pandorę z Labiryntu, która była kluczem do wielkiej mocy, dzięki której można unicestwiać bogów. Po wielu trudach udało mu się to zrobić.Gdy dotarł do Ognia Olimpu wraz z dziewczyną, zmienił zdanie i próbował zatrzymać Pandorę przed otworzeniem skrzyni, co mu się nie udało. Okazało się, pudło jest puste i nie ma w nim żadnej mocy. Rozpoczęła się epicka bitwa, podczas której Kratos zrozumiał, iż tą wielką mocą była nadzieja o czym oświecił go duch Pandory. Duch Ateny poprosił Kratosa, by oddał jej prawowitą moc z wnętrza skrzyni. Jednak ten popełnił samobójstwo i uwolnił dobrą moc z Puszki Pandory na cały świat. Ciekawostki * Kratos w mitologii greckiej był alegiorią przemocy * Tatuaż na ciele Kratosa przedstawia znamię jego brata, Dejmosa * Blizne na twarzy Kratosa zostawił Ares * W scenie po napisach końcowych widzimy, że coś się stało z ciałem Kratosa * Pierwotnie tatuaż Kratosa miał być koloru niebieskiego Kategoria:Postacie w God of War: Wstąpienie Kategoria:Postacie w God of War: Łańcuchy Olimpu Kategoria:Postacie w God of War Kategoria:Postacie w God of War: Duch Sparty Kategoria:Postacie w God of War II Kategoria:Postacie w God of War III Kategoria:Postacie w God of War: Betrayal Kategoria:Postacie w God of War (2018) Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Bogowie greccy de:Kratos en:Kratos